


Best You've Ever Had

by Zord7542



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hot Tub Sex, Kissing, Oral Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sexfight, Shower Sex, Strap-Ons, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zord7542/pseuds/Zord7542
Summary: When Britta goes to the Valentine's dance with Paige things go terribly wrong. In her shame she hides until the dance is over and sneaks into the library.She finds her friend Annie Edison there studying. As she vents to the other woman she claims that she would have been the best that Paige ever had. Annie takes her up on that.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Britta Perry, Annie Edison/Rachel (Community), Britta Perry/Meghan (community), Britta Perry/Rachel (Community), Meghan (Community)/ Rachel (Community
Comments: 39
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer i don't own Community or any of its characters. Just as they are fictional so is this story. I make no profit from this. 
> 
> This story is a request, if you have any feel free to leave them in the comments.

Britta was absolutely miserable. It was the night of the Valentine's day dance and everything had gone to absolute shit with Paige. A girl that Britta could have sworn was a lesbian but it turned out that she was straight. I mean she thought that Britta was a lesbian, how much more off base could she have been? Due to how stupidly awkward it was between the two Britta had been the bigger woman. She left the dance..... to go and hide in the womens bathroom until everyone had left. 

After the dance had ended Britta had continued to wait in the bathroom. She was too miserable to go home, while she was at Greendale she figured she would go up to the library to study. To her suprise as she reached the study room, Annie Edison was already sitting there. 

To call Britta and Annie friends wouldn't entirely be accurate. The two got along most of the time, they could stand one another in the same space. But as far as things in common the pair really couldn't be more different. She stopped in the doorway and watched the brunette for a moment. If Perry was a lesbian this girl would be the one she would go after first, if nothing else but the woman's massive bust. The younger woman had often tried to hide how sexy she really was but Perry always saw right through it. 

Tonight Annie was something special though. She was wearing an amazingly short tight skirt that hugged her hips fantastically, her top was one of her usual blouses under a blazer. Her breasts protruding from her midsection. Annie stretched extending her arms to the ceiling and arching her back. 

Britta audibly coughed at the sight gaining the other woman's attention. "Oh geez Britta! What the hell!" Annie shouted at her.

Britta apologetically shrugged. "Sorry, I've just had a bit of a rough night." She said walking into the room and sitting across from Edison. All the rage on Annie's face disappeared and became worry. 

"Ohmygosh. Did something happen between you and Paige? Did she try and make a move on you or something?" Annie asked bewildered. Britta just shook her head feeling slightly embarrassed. 

"No, we kissed, turns out that she's not even a little gay." Annie looked at her confused for a moment. "She thought I was." Perrys cheeks reddened. "I mean where would she even get that kind of idea?" She bewildering asked Annie. 

"Well, you do wear leather.... like all of the time. And you're constantly checking out other women." Annie said matter of factly as she burried her face inside of the textbook infront of her. 

Britta's mouth hung open. "I DO NOT! NAME ONE TIME I'VE CHECKED OUT ANOTHER WOMAN." Britta yelled offended at the other girls observation. 

Annie closed the textbook and put it down onto the table. "Well, there was me about 5 minutes ago. Anytime that Shirley wearing a tight sweater you stare at her boobs, and you totally eyebanged that teacher that Jeff was really banging. What was her name? Rachel?" Annie said. 

"Michele" Perry responded before quickly slapping her hand over her mouth. Looking at the younger brunette wide eyed. She looked over her attire for the dance. She was wearing a gray t-shirt under a black leather vest, jeans, and her black leather boots. "My fashion choices and where my eyes linger doesn't make me a lesbian." Britta crossed her arms and looked out of the room. "Besides if I were a lesbian I'd have been the best lay of any of those girls lives." She said frustrated and angry. 

"Oh yeah? Prove it." Annie said crossing her arms under her breasts to accentuate her bust. 

Britta looked back at the other girl in shock. "Wha-what?" She asked perplexed her eyes glued to the other woman's breasts. 

"Well if you really think that you would be the best I've ever had I want you to prove it. It is Valentines after all." Annie said giving Britta a challenging know it all smirk. 

Britta's mind was racing. On one hand this was a dream come true, the opportunity to use the younger woman's body like she always dreamed. On the other hand though this was a challenge, what if Annie had been with another woman before? What if she couldn't compare to that. As the thoughts raced through her mind Annie stood up and walked around the table. She sat on the edge of it, her face leaning towards Britta's. The blonde could feel the other woman's molten hot breath on her face as she leaned closer and closer, being able to see down the other woman's cleavage to the base of the velvet colored bra that she was wearing. 

"Whats the matter Britta? Don't you wanna fuck me? Right here, on the table that we study on everyday. Don't you want to remember the sounds of me screaming your name as you make me cum over and over again?" Annie asked in an amazingly seductive voice. Perry never would have pictured Annie like this in a million years. She always thought the other woman was so innocent and meek. "I promise I'm a better kisser than Paige." Annie said with a wink. 

Britta couldn't contain herself any longer. She lunged her lips forward sealing their mouths together in a searing hot kiss. Immediately she realized that Annie was right, she was a far better kisser than Paige. The brunettes lips were soft yet firm, they conformed around Britta's perfectly moving in sync. She ran her tongue over them, they felt soft as she imagined a cloud would. As soon as she did, the other woman's tongue met hers at first in the middle between their mouths then inviting the blondes tongue into her own mouth. Perry's hand found their ultimate target though, Annie's breasts. They were larger than her own filling her hands but they too were so fucking soft. It was unreal.

Annie smirked into their kiss at the contact, her own hands grabbing Britta by the hair and pulling out her ponytail. Britta stood up from her chair and shoved Annie down onto the table finally breaking their liplock. "Why didn't we do this sooner?" She asked grabbing Annie's top and ripping it open sending buttons all over the room. But exposing the porcelain woman's bra. 

"You Bitch! I liked that top." Annie said roughly pulling away Britta's vest and throwing it across the room. Then pulling the t-shirt up and over Perry's head. Britta felt a cold chill as she remembered that she wasn't wearing a bra. The blonde wasn't sure how far Paige was going to take things so she had gone all out for the other blonde. Annie just smiled as she cupped the other woman's small breasts. "It took so long." She planted a lingering kiss on one of Britta's almost painfully hard nipples. "Because you never asked." Edison said kissing the other nipple. Britta ran her hands through her hair loving the feeling of Annie's lips on her breasts. She moaned as her hands traveled down her own midsection before rubbing her own pussy over her jeans. 

Annie grabbed the hand that Britta was using to rub herself. "Are you going to show me that you're the best fuck I've ever had? Or am I going to be doing all the work?" Annie asked. Something primal came over Britta as she pounced ontop of the other woman. On their way crashing down to the table, Britta used amazing speed to unclasp the brunettes bra. As Perry pinned her down Annie's bra found itself onto the floor. 

She gasped as Britta's mouth found itself wrapped around her nipple. Lazily she smiled as Britta's mouth began to worship her breasts. The blonde had obviously never done this before but she most definitely got an A for effort. Annie had been a lesbian for years. Ever since everything went to shit with Troy she had sworn off men for good. She loved to tease Britta, she only wore these sexy nerd outfits for her. It boiled Annie's blood that Britta had started flirting with the Paige bitch, of all the women for her to notice of course it wasn't Annie. She had spent the entire night studying hoping it would take her mind off the other woman and improve her night. Her night was going better than she could dream as the blonde worshipped her tits. 

Annie moaned as Britta took her nipple in-between her teeth. This only warranted the blonde to bite down a little bit harder, causing an even bigger moan. Annie wrapped her legs around the other woman's waist pulling her in closer. She rubbed the other woman's back lightly scratching the woman in between the shoulder blades as Britta left Annie's right breast and began peppering kissed to her left. Annie ground her hips into the other woman's stomach as Britta licked the valley in-between Annie's sizable breasts. 

"Oh fuuuuucccuuudddgee Britta yeah." Annie said panting as her arousal spiked. "Show me what you've got. Treat me like your fucking plaything for one night. Show me you're the sex goddess all the boys think you are!" Annie said helplessly grinding herself into the blonde, Britta licked downward kissing down Annie's ribs and surprisingly toned stomach until she reached her belly button. She slid herself downwards until she was kneeling on the floor only her head and shoulders between Annie's legs. Britta kissed the other woman's navel as if it were Annie's mouth, swirling her tongue around inside of it, a teaser for what was coming. Her hands sliding up Annie's thighs bunching up her skirt. 

God even the feel of the other woman's thighs was heaven. She wasn't sure that she had ever wanted anyone more in her life. As quickly as Britta could she unbuttoned the other woman's skirt and pulled it to the floor. She was now face to crotch with Annie's velvet panties. For a moment she was hesitant. Her nerdy angel was laid out on the table, her back arched and hands covering her own breasts. She began kissing up Annie's thighs, lightly and dragging her lips up the other woman. She loved the moaning reaction she received. 

Britta gulped hard as the moment arrived, the point of no return. After this she could no longer say it was just a half drunk make out session where nothing happened. The blonde peeled down Annie's panties, catching a cheeky look at the other woman's ass, as she lifted it off the table to help Britta remove the garment. Without a moments hesitation to think about what she was doing, she moved her face forward into the other woman's dripping pussy. She wasn't exactly sure what she was doing but, hey if men could do it Britta Perry damn sure could too. 

For a moment there was an agonizing silence from the other woman. Britta had no idea whether or not she was doing a good job giving the other woman head, but she persisted. Finally as she rolled her tongue inside of the other woman Annie gasped. Not a frightened or inpained gasp either. No it was one of pleasure. One that Britta had heard herself numerous times as men ate her out. She pickedup the pace of what she was doing obviously gaining a very pleased reaction from the other woman. This point was only strengthened by Edison's hand tangling in her hair and pressing her face forward down into the other woman. 

Annie rolled her hips so hard that it was genuinely starting to hurt Britta's face. But in the moment it didn't matter. Britta couldn't get enough of the taste of Annie, and Annie just couldn't get enough of how the other woman's tongue felt inside of her. Again it was obvious that she had no real idea of what she was doing. But that made the night somehow feel more special. That she was the one Britta was learning all of this from. 

Perry's hand reached up and grabbed one of Annie's breasts, squeezing it tightly this is what it took to send Annie over the edge. She howled up into the study room as she came. Britta not wanting to miss out on any part of this her first, and maybe last lesbian experience. Opened her mouth up wide as though she was trying to swallow the ocean. Instead of a water though this ocean was the result of the pleasure she caused Annie. 

After the brunettes orgasim seemed to die down Britta stood up and looked at the woman laying out before her. With a smile she kicked off her boots and shimmied the skin tight jeans down her legs. The crotch was so wet that you would have swore she dropped a drink in her lap. She licked her fingers, she still wasn't sure that she gave the best head that Annie had ever gotten. But she was sure she knew what she could do could do with her fingers. 

Britta ran her fingers over Annie's inner thighs. The younger woman looked up at her with lazy eyes, drooping because of sleep. With overwhelming erotic satisfaction she drove her fingers into the other woman's sex. 

Annie arched her back up again. Not expecting to have Britta come at her again so soon. She gave out a low guttural moan as Britta increased the pace. Her free hand once again clutching her naked breast. Annie wanted to sit up but all she could do was throw her head back onto the table. Her shoulder length brown hair pooling beneath her. "Come on, Cum again for me baby. Admit it. Admit you want me." Britta said feeling more confident. 

"Ohhhhhhfuck Britta I want you." Annie moaned out into response. As a reward Perry inserted another finger. She could see Edison's legs begin to shake and tremble as another orgasim drew nearer. 

Annie shut her eyes as the second orgaism she had, had in under 10 minutes powered through her. She could feel the puddle of sweat pooling beneath her. As she came down from this orgaism Britta mounted her once again. Their lips intertwined in another passionate kiss. Annie's hands explored the blondes naked body, cupping the older woman's perky ass as they made out. 

Britta broke the kiss as soon as Annie squeezed her ass. "Bad girl!" She said in a mock anger that was honestly kinda sexy. She pulled herself off of Annie and pulled they younger woman over her knees still on the table. "This is what naughty girls get for putting their hands where they're not supposed to." Britta said as she smacked Annie's perfect ass. She couldn't belive how erotic it was watching the brunettes firm cheeks jiggle under the might of her palm. As she smacked the girls ass, slowly 15 times, Annie gave out a sexual cry each time. The brunette ground her hips downward. 

Britta could feel how wet the other woman was becoming from the spanking. As she slapped the other girls ass 6 more times it got to the point where she and Edison were so tuned on she couldn't tell who was making the table beneath them wetter. When Annie's  
ass was sufficiently red she rolled her over onto the table positioning herself ontop of the other woman's crotch. 

"Saw this in a porno once. Always kinda wanted to try it." Britta said as she slowly began to trib against Annie. Edison herself was in heaven. She missed the days that her ex girlfriend would ride her for hours just like this, she clamped her eyes shut again just enjoying all of the sensations that were coursing through her body. 

"Ride me cowgirl." She whispered huskily. Britta could have died there on the spot. Within an instant she was giving Annie all that she had, rolling her hips forward as if she was bucking a bronco into submission. To her credit Annie maintained the strained pace. Her wonderful breasts shaking and jiggling in from the exertion of the two women. A glaze of sweat came over them, highlighting the twin peaks in the dimly lit library. 

As began to get tired, Britta leaned forward once again capturing the other woman's nipple in her mouth and sucking. "OHHHHHFUCCKKKKBRITTAAAA!" Annie screamed from beneath her. Britta came as well, hearing the other woman screaming her name in ecstacy being more that she could bare. The orgasim was like nothing she had ever experienced. It was the first time she had ever came because of Friction not Penetrarion. She felt as though all the energy in her body was being drained out of her as her sweaty body collapsed ontop of Edison's. 

Britta felt as though she was being burned alive at the contact between the two women. She rolled off of Annie, laying next to the brunette as the pair looked up into the lights. To her delight she felt the other woman's hand grasp her, Edison's fingers snaking around her own. For what seemed like forever they just stayed there listening to the other woman breath. 

It was Annie who got up first. She retrieved panties, gingerly pulling them up her body, giving Britta a show of her reddened ass jiggling infront of her. Annie then grabbed her bra flinging it over her shoulder. "Well since you ruined my top I'm taking this." She said as she put the now cold leather jacket over her blazing torso. Moaning slightly as her sensitive nipples came into contact with the material. 

"Well, I told you I was the best you ever had." Britta said as she laid her head back down onto the table. Wishing she had a cigarette desperately. 

Annie walked to the door and chuckled. "You were good. But I've had better." She said with a smile. Britta's head shot up in confusion as she watched the brunette walk away twirling her velvet bra as she did. 

"WHO!" Britta called out. All she got as a reply was laughter from the younger woman as she disappeared. Perry's mind was racing. She had given the other woman all she had tonight, it was by far the most intense and enjoyable sextual experience she ever had. She needed it again, but Annie made this seem like a one time thing. How was she going to convince her to crawl into bed with her again? Could it be in a bed this time? She got up and looked at the two woman shapped sweat stains, would she even be able to study here again and not cum at the memory of this?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Britta's first experience with Annie didn't end exactly how she pictured it would Britta is desperate for another chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer i don't own community or any of its characters. I write this out of pure fun and don't make any profits.

"I've had better." It was the only thing that Britta could focus on in the days after she and her study partner Annie had fucked. Nothing like this had ever happened to Britta before, I mean she had, had several one night stands in her life that was nothing new. But with a woman was far better than she could have ever hoped, and the fact that Annie wasn't trying to pursue anything with her afterwards. 

The MAIN reason Britta even had one night stands was enjoying the next few days of her conquest begging her for more. She had never not been the star of the show when it had pertained to getting under the covers. But Annie had stolen her leather vest and left her laying there on the table like it was just another day for her. 

She had called, texted, and hell even emailed the other woman time and time again getting nothing in return. Hell even when they were in the same room together Annie wouldn't even look her way! And she had been really going all out too. You know you're dressing sexy when even Shirley starts checking you out. She wore her leather jacket, leather tank tops, leather pants, leather shorts, hell she even wore a leather G string that hung out of her pants when she bent over. Which she made sure to do at least 6 times infront of the younger girl but she never even noticed. 

Perry was getting desperate, she needed to get Annie alone. She needed to prove to the other woman that she wasn't someone you could just fuck on a table and forget about. She needed to make her move soon too otherwise she was pretty sure she was going to drive herself insane. She hadn't been able to cum since. Which wouldn't normally be a problem for a regular person. But Britta had needs, she was used to getting it every few days and when she didn't, her handy dandy vibrator usually did the trick. But ever since that dammed Edison something had changed.

She knew that best opportunity she would have was in Annie's own apartment. So she paid for Troy and Abed to go see some stupid run of the mill superhero movie marathon that would take all night, then she would make her move. 

Waiting just before the first movie was supposed to start to be sure the boys were gone, Britta got dressed for what hopefully would be her second night with Annie. The brunette would be screaming her name by the end of the night or else she would have to just leave Greendale all together. She checked herself out in her bra and panties in the mirror. 

She wore her black leather G-String which just always looked fantastic, with a crimson red bra that showed off her modest tits. Then she pulled up a pair of Red leather pants, before putting on a black t shirt and matching Red leather jacket. "Lets see you turn all of this down Edison." Britta said smacking her own ass in the mirror. Enjoying the sound that it made. 

Britta's wave of confidence held until she pulled up to the apartment. What if this plan didn't work? What if Annie wasn't really into women? Was Britta really even into women? Were the thoughts that ran through her mind as she sat outside of the apartment. She was past the point of no return however. Pulling her wavy hair into a ponytail to show that she ment business she marched inside. 

Britta took a long deep breath before she knocked on the door. "One second!" She heard Annie shout from inside. To do her best to look cool Britta rested her arm on the doorframe doing the ultimate cool girl lean. But as the door opened, just as Annie had done a few days earlier her breath was completely taken away. The brunette wore a sweatromper. The light cotton material strained against the other girls shapely breasts. Her nipples poking through the top. While majority of the other woman's legs were exposed as the garment was smaller than a pair of boyshorts at the bottom. "Buffy the Vampire Slayer?" Annie asked with a chuckle. 

Britta snapped out of her trance for a moment to look her outfit up and down. "N-NO! They stole my look for her!" Britta said defensively. Annie just chuckled at her, twirling her brown hair in her finger. 

"Okay? So is there a reason you're here Britta? I was just about to crawl into bed with a book." Annie said disinterestedly her eyes roaming the leather clad blondes body. 

Britta walked into the apartment brushing past Annie, pushing past the other girls shoulder. "Here for my vest you stole." Britta said looking over her shoulder challengingly. All she heard was the door slam as suddenly she felt a hand on her throat. A moment later her back slammed into a wall as Annie pinned her, their faces only inches apart. 

"Here for the vest? Or here so I can fuck you like the slut you are?" Annie said her voice uncharacteristically unhinged. 

Britta moaned at the contact. Her hands wrapped around the other woman's back, lightly scratching Annie's barley covered ass. "I knew you couldn't stop thinking of me." Britta said with a smile. Her hand shooting up into the brunettes hair and pulling her into a kiss. 

Annie returned the forced kiss as Britta squeezed her ass with the other hand. Britta choked as the other woman's hand also came up to her neck. Desperately she broke the kiss to claw at the other woman's hands. "I wanted to see how bad you wanted me." She said licking the struggling woman's lips. "I've gotta say, I'm impressed with how much of a slut you turned out to be." Annie said releasing Perry's throat. 

Britta coughed and gasped for air. She put her hands on her knees as she watched Annie's ass as the brunette walked away from her and into her room. Britta quickly followed, Annie was laying on her bed as Britta reached the doorway. The younger woman was the sexiest thing Perry had ever seen, she laid on the bed completely sprawled out. "So I am the best you've ever had?" Britta tried to say confidently but found it difficult as she was gasping for breath. 

"Pft. Not even close babe." Annie said sitting up. "You were good. But with a little bit of help, you could be sooooooo much better." Annie said as she tweaked her own nipples over her top, then slid her hand down and over her pussy.

Britta kicked off her boots, threw down her jacket and crawled onto the bed over Annie. "And you wanna teach me?" She asked as she began kissing around Annie's neck. 

Annie quickly flipped them. She waisted no time in unbuttoning her pants and beginning to slide them off of the blonde. Britta frantically pulled her own top off. "I'm going to teach you a lesson alright. A lesson in how to fuck a perfect woman." Annie said shoving her own tongue into Britta's mouth. Britta moaned as once again her hands surveyed the other woman's body. She ground her leather clad pussy into the porcelain woman's thigh. 

As Britta increased her speed Annie could tell that the other woman was getting close. She pulled herself off of the other woman to the mewing protest of Britta. "I'm going to fuck you, just like the best I've ever had in bed used to do to me every single night. You're gonna fucking love it." She said grabbing Britta by the chin and pulling her in close. 

"You're not going to say not to anything or complain you understand?" Annie asked. Britta nodded her head quickly in affirmation. "Good. Then next time you have the nerve to try and fuck me you're going to do all the same things. If you get anything wrong we're done understand?" Britta nodded again. 

Annie pushed the blondes face back onto the bed. "First lesson. Take a look at what a real sexy woman looks like." She said with a wink as she slowly and seductively started pulling down the straps on the romper. She had Britta's full attention as the grey fabric finally released the younger woman's larger breasts. She felt her mouth beginning to water as Annie swayed her hips from side to side as she continued pulling the rompers down, her breasts jiggling ever so slightly as she did so. Her eyes traveling south just in time to see the other woman's toned stomach as the romper continued its trip south. She gulped as finally Annie's sex was exposed to the night air.

Britta quickly felt over dressed as the woman that had haunted her every free thought stood before her completely nude. She scrambled to remove her own bra and toss it aside as she pulled her most likely ruined leather panties down as well. Something about tonight felt different to Britta. Unlike before this wasn't some random happenstance that lead to a hookup. Both women were actively choosing one another, and no matter what the night held she was ready for it. I mean come on, this was Annie Edison after all. The most outside the box thing she had done before Britta's influence was returning a library book a day late. 

Annie grabbed Britta's sex, her fingers slowly sliding inside of the other woman. "Ooooooooo so wet. Is all of this because of me?" Annie asked as she leaned in for another kiss. Britta moaned into Annie's mouth as the other woman's soft lips covered her own once again. Her hands roaming over Annie's body still not believing that this was even happening. Annie's body was unbelievably smooth yet soft. She couldn't get over how much she loved caressing it. She could spend the rest of her night just like this. Annie pulled away her eyes looking hungrily into Perry's. "Well?" She asked biting her lip. 

"God yes...for you. Just for you." Britta whimpered. She felt herself growning closer and closer to an orgasim. To Britta's suprise Annie's hand slipped out of her and grabbed her by the chin. The fingers that had just been inside of Perry now rubbing up against her lips. 

"Good. Now get on your hands and knees and don't look at me until I tell you." Annie said moving away from the bed. Britta did as she was told pressing her ass into the air. She wasn't sure what Annie had in mind for her, whether it was a spanking or eating her ass she didn't mind. She had let guys eat her butt before, it wasn't her favorite thing but ever since getting together with Annie she was willing to try new things. 

Annie bit her finger as she looked at the blonde woman. Britta looked so cute with her little ass up in the air. If she was more of a top she would have Britta like this every night. She hoped if things worked out as she might like that Britta would have her like this instead. 

She opened up her panty drawer and looked at the strap on that her ex girlfriend used to use on her nightly. She stroked the rubber cock lovingly remembering just how it felt everytime that her former blonde lover used it on her. She pulled it up her fair thighs as she tightened the straps. As quietly as she could she walked back over to Britta. She kissed the other woman's ass, she giggled as the other woman jumped in suprise. Annie dragged her tongue across the blondes firm cheeks until her tongue was on the small of the other woman's back. "You ever get your ass fucked?" Annie asked. Her voice sounded as innocent as if she had asked for a piece of gum. 

Britta's eyes went wide. "N-no, Annie i don't know if I'm-" she was cut off as Annie's hot tongue entered her ass. She threw her head forward in pleasure, just as she anticipated the men who had tried to please her before were nothing compared to Annie. "Ohhhhshit!" Britta moaned. 

Annie smiled as she swirled her tongue inside of the other woman. Annie was quickly discovering that she loved nothing more than the sounds of the blonde moaning in pleasure. The days since the dance hadn't been easy for Annie either. She really didn't want to be in a relationship again but Britta wasn't making it easy. She wore some of the hottest outfits Annie had ever seen. Edison found herself growing more and more attracted to leather. When Perry had paid for Abed and Troy to be out all night she hoped that this was her plan. The brunette was more than thrilled to have the other woman here with her now. 

Britta started to shake. Her eyes clamped shut as she grew closer and closer to her climax. She had never cum from anything involving her ass before. Something powerful grew inside of her. "OhhhhhhhhFuckANNIEEEEE" She moaned as she came all over the bed. Edison's tongue was replaced by a pair of the other woman's fingers. They pumped in and out of Britta as the brunette grabbed the ponytail and pulled the hair tie out. Britta moaned as the pain of her hair being pulled seemed to turn her on even further. 

"You're such a fucking sexy bitch you know that. I fucking want you so bad Britta, I need you so bad." Amy said as she rhythmically pumped her fingers into the other woman's ass. She kissed up Britta's back until she was between the other woman's shoulder blades. "I want you to top me. I want you to own my ass. To fuck my ass and use me like a fucktoy. Can you do that? Because if not I'm going to burry my cock so deep in your ass." She rubbed the cock against Perrys asscheek. "Do you have what it takes? To wrestle this strap off of me and use it on me? Because I don't want a bottom bitch. I want someone who can take charge of me." She said kissing around the other woman's ear. 

Britta sat there for a moment and just panted. The orgasim had drained a lot of energy from her. But in that moment she knew what she really wanted. She spun as quickly as she could, grasping Annie's hands and pinning them over her head and onto the bed. Annie struggled beneath her trying to break free of the other woman's control. Britta lunged her head forward taking as much of Annie's breast into her mouth as she could sucking on it like she had been in the desert without a drink in days. 

Annie was loving the fire her blonde friend was showing. She sincerely hoped the other woman could keep it up. The feeling of the other woman's hot mouth engulfing her breast, and straddling her to the bed was almost more than she could take. Annie loved to be dominated. She only put on the top act to see how far the other woman would allow her to go. Thrilled that Britta seemingly had no limits with her Annie hoped this ment that she would go just as far to fuck her. 

Britta just lay there for a moment though, grinding her hips into Annie's as she continued to worship the other woman's breasts. After getting her ass fingered by the other woman, having the ability to bring the insanely erotic brunette under her control was a small miracle. She didn't question it though as she switched to the other breast. 

Annie who had been looking at her shut her eyes in bliss as Britta swirled her tongue around the other woman's rock hard areola. She continued this for a few more moments before forcing herself away from Annie's breast. 

"You want me to show you how good I can really be?" Britta asked nipping at Annie's subdued breasts. "Oh baby by the sun comes up you'll be begging me to make you mine." Britta said with a smile as she worked the harness off of the other woman. She had never worn a strap on before but was absolutely thrilled to do it. 

She got up to put on the toy. Looking at one of the straps, she noticed in purple it read "property of Rachel" she would have to ask about that later she told herself. Annie meanwhile had assumed the position that 

Britta had earlier. Her surprisingly perky ass wiggling in the air in Britta's direction. "Oh so you want me to fuck your plump little ass?" Britta asked smacking one of the pale cheeks. 

Annie gave her that devilish smile again. "Only if you're woman enough to." Annie said with a wink. Britta grabbed the other woman by the shoulders spinning her down onto the bed and straddling her once again. She placed the rubber cock in between the wonderful breasts that she just couldn't get enough of and began thrusting it forward. 

"Oh I'm damn sure woman enough." Britta said grasping her own breasts as Annie pressed her own together sandwiching the false cock. "But I'm going to fuck you how I want to, and if you're a good girl I'll shove all 8 inches of this up your ass." Britta said down to the other woman with a smile. Annie just arched her back up into the other woman. She had never had her tits fucked like this before but she couldn't help but enjoy it. From the look in Britta's eyes the blonde certainly was. 

Annie moved her mouth to the tip of the strap on. She licked the tip of it much to Britta's excitement. Britta could feel herself getting close to another orgaisim, without missing a beat she slid herself down the other sweat covered woman's body and positioned the didlo at the entrance to Annie's pussy. For a moment the pair locked eyes. Britta lightly pinched herself to be sure that this wasn't a dream before she slide the dildo inside of Annie. 

Edison immediately moaned in delight as the familiar phallic entered her. She pulled Britta in for another sizzling kiss, their tongues swirling around one another like they had been doing this for years. Britta brought her hands back to Annie's breasts, as though they were on autopilot she began to massage the other woman's tender flesh. Annie moaned beneath her and into her mouth. If Britta died in this exact moment in this exact position she would be happy. 

Annie's hands grasped her ass firmly helping her press forward. Britta was loving how submissive the other girl was proving to be. She never would have expected the girl to be as much of a slut as she turned out to be. "OHHHHANNI-" Britta screamed as she came, Edison captured her mouth with her own. 

For a moment Britta just lay on top of Annie. She was exhausted, but Annie just rolled her over onto her back. "I've been a good girl for you Britta." Annie said as she slid down the other woman's body. "You owe me this fat cock up my ass." The other woman had said greedily. 

"Annie i can't... just gimme a few minutes." Britta moaned out sleepily. Annie didn't listen to the other woman however. She wrapped her head around the cock. Taking inch by inch into her mouth as she stared at her weakened lover. Britta wanted to protest but the only things that came out of her mouth were low deep moans. She was honestly impressed on how far the dildo went into her friends mouth as Edison began to frantically bobb her head up and down piledriving the dildo down. 

Britta felt herself becoming turned on again. Her hand ruffled through the brunettes hair causing Annie to smile up at her as she pulled her mouth away from the dildo. Annie then turned her back to Britta spreading her firm cheeks as she decended down onto the Strap. "Wait!" Britta said in the most forceful tone that she could muster. She laid her hand flat on Annie's fair asscheek. Annie looked at her confused. "Turn around for me baby. I wanna see those tities jiggle while you fuck yourself on my cock." Britta said with a smile. 

Annie returned the grin and did as she was told. The sounds of joy that came from the other woman's mouth as she decended onto the cock were music to Britta's ears. This was clearly what Annie had been waiting for ever since she had invited the blonde into her bedroom. The brunette bucked herself ontop of Perry like she was trying to tame a wild bronco. The blondes eyes were transfixed upon the magnificent pair of breasts that jiggled up and down as she thrust. Annie's hands clamped onto her breasts HARD, almost enough to cause Britta some serious pain, but the pure eroticism that was happening on top of her drown all of that out. Britta began running her nails across Annie's soft midsection and underneath her breasts. It wasn't long before the brunettes eyes rolled back into her head like the undertaker and she fell forward onto Britta. 

Perry just held her lover in a tight embracing hug for a moment. She loved the feel of the other woman's bare skin on hers. Annie lazily lifted her head. Her eyes glazed over like she was inside of some sort of dreamstate. She kissed Britta softly yet passionately, the blonde tangling her hands in the other woman's hair yet again. 

"So how was it for you?" Annie said with a happy smile. 

Britta gasped as she felt the other woman finally slide herself off of the rubber cock. "Best I've ever had." She said with a smile before kissing Annie again. It didn't take much longer for the pair of women to pass out in one another arms. 

The next morning Annie awoke to find Britta gone. It was a real disappointment until she realized the strap on was gone. She frantically searched her underwear drawer only to find a note that read. "Had to get rid of your toy. Only person thats going to be fucking from now on is me. Xoxo Britta" Annie smiled to herself as she went back to lay in bed and fall asleep, hoping she would dream of her next encounter with Britta.


	3. Revenge of the Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie gets abducted by her Ex girlfriend during the wild west paintball game, will Britta be able to save the girl and walk off into the sunset with her, or will she fall victim herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer. I don't own Community or any of its characters. Nor do I make any money off of this fic.

A day after the last time that Annie and Britta got together was the second time that Greendale Community College had gone through a game of Paintball. 

The entire school was locked down as the wild west game continued. For most people they worried about surviving the game, but all Britta could think about was Annie. She wanted nothing more than to see and talk to her friend. She had hoped that taking the strap on from the girl hadn't been a step too far. She had initially tried to call the other woman but she didn't answer her phone. Britta figured that she just didn't want to give away her postion. 

After two days alone Britta found herself working for Pierce and defending his fort. Normally she wouldn't do something so stupid but she figured that it would be the best way that she could find Annie quickly.

Patrolling the hallways for anyone who might be planning an attack on the fort her prayers were answered. Britta's mouth went dry as she looked at the other woman, the outfit that Annie had chosen to wear was beyond sexy. But the cherry on top for Britta, was that over her red blouse she was wearing the leather vest she had taken from Britta. 

Annie's face lit up as she saw the blonde. Throwing all caution to the wind she sprinted down the hall and leapt into Britta's arms. Perry squeezed the other woman in pure joy as if they hadn't seen eachother in years. "Thank God I found you." Britta said breathlessly as she kissed Annie. 

Annie moaned into the kiss before quickly breaking away. "Babe we shouldn't do this out in the open." Annie said biting her lip as Britta began to lower her down to the ground. 

Before Britta could say another word paintballs erupted from all around them. Annie and Britta dropped down to the ground and began trying to crawl away from the crossfire. They got behind a desk that had gotten pushed into the hallway, taking cover and waiting for their attackers to stop firing Perry couldn't help but notice that the other woman was clutching her hand tightly. Britta squeezed back reassuringly, there was no way they were going to get out of this without getting hit. 

She nodded to Annie who knowingly nodded back with a sad smile. Edison cocked her revolver and took a deep breath, about to swing out for cover and go out like Bonnie and Clyde when the fire stopped. The pair of women looked at one another shocked as the sounds of men screaming came from inside the room right on the other side of the desk where the paintballs had been fired from. 

A moment later there was silence, as Annie got up and walked around the desk she gasped as a woman with short blonde hair and glasses, dressed all in black stood outside the classrooms door. Britta swore that she recognized the woman from somewhere but she just couldn't place it. The tension between the woman and Annie was evident thought as Edison grabbed Britta by the hand and dragged her down the hallway. "We've gotta go!" She shouted not looking back at the other woman. 

As Britta looked back at her fellow blonde the other woman had disappeared as though she had never been there in the first place. "Who the hell was that!?" Britta called as she finally found her footing, catching up and keeping pace with Annie. 

"An old friend." Was all the brunette said as they continued running. Annie tried to hide it but Britta could tell that something was seriously spooking the other woman. Finally the pair found themselves in a room that actually wasn't too far away from the gym that Britta was staying in. It was clear that this was where her friend had been camping out alone. If only she knew, she could have found Annie sooner Britta thought to herself. 

The pair of women sat there for a moment catching their breath. Annie grabbed a protein bar from a backpack of a jock that she had obviously scavenged it from, and tossed it to Britta. "Have you been here the whole time?" Britta asked as she nibbled at the bar. She couldn't help but look over the other woman's body. Wishing that they could really be a lone. 

"Yeah, its been pretty brutal out here. How about you?" Annie asked as she began to eat her own bar. 

"I'm in the gym. Pierce is hording all sorts of weapons. Troy and Shirley are there too." Britta blushed as she watched the other woman obviously look over her body. "We could go there... ya know together." She asked hopefully. 

Annie's face brightened at the thought but something was holding her back from being happy. Britta just wished that she knew what it was. "Sounds good, but we should wait until the morning. It's not safe out in the halls past sundown." Edison said as she longingly looked out the window. 

Britta slowly walked over to the other woman and wrapped her arm around her should. Instinctively Annie rested her head on the Blondes shoulder. "Whatever you want. As long as I don't have to leave your side." Britta said happily.

Hours went by with neither woman making a move on the other. They playfully flirted and tried to keep quiet as the sounds of paintball guns erupted through the night. They fell asleep together Britta spooning the other woman as they drifted off. Annie ran her hands along Britta's painted on denim clad thigh. 

As Britta awoke however something was terribly wrong. Annie was missing from where she had been sleeping, none of Perry's weapons or ammo were out of place however. As she scrambled around the room searching for any sign of the brunette she truly felt helpless. Heartbroken Britta carefully made her way back to Fort Hawthorne. As she returned however, everything was destroyed everyone there with several painball shots to their bodies. 

Terrified Britta continued to progress, until she saw it, written on one of the creamwhite walls of the gym was written "COME GET HER" in red paint, the leather vest Annie had been wearing was pinned to the wall underneath it. Britta rushed over to the vest, in one of the pockets there was a note that simply read "study room" on it. 

Britta pressed her way into the library with purpose. She felt like a hungry lioness as she gunned down several random people on her way there. As she kicked in the door to the library it was empty however. There had been several spots where missed shots had hit but there was no one. The study room had its windows completely, cautiously Britta opened the door to the sounds of loud moans coming from Annie. 

Her eyes went wide as across the table from her stood the girl they had seen in black. She pointed a gun at Britta as she continued to pound Annie from behind. The younger woman's large breasts jiggling over the table as she had her eyes shut tightly. "Oh, Perry its you.... good." The other woman said as Britta held her own gun up to her. "Put down the gun and lock the door!" The mystery woman shouted. 

"Why the fuck would I do that when you're raping my girlfriend!" Britta shouted back. The girl smiled. 

"No ones raping anyone." She said grabbing Annie's hair from behind and pulling her upwards as a shield. "Isn't that right babe?" The girl asked as she pointed the gun at Annie's head. 

"Ohhhhhthats right mistress." Annie said lustfully. Britta could tell, because she had heard that exact tone before that Annie wasn't lying. Britta did as she was told tossing her gun to the side and locking the door. She kicked herself as the other woman then roughly shoved Annie down onto the table. 

Edison didn't fight back however, she just moaned on the table as the other woman fucked her. Britta wanted to rushed across the room and tackle this woman who was having her way with Annie. She wanted to tear all of the other blondes hair out and feed it to her. But she was worried that if she made a move like that, that Annie would get hurt. 

Perry stared daggers into the other woman, until it clicked. She did recognize the other woman. "Aren't you the coatcheck girl?" She asked cocking her head to the side. She had seen the woman talking to Abed at the ridiculous failure that was the Valentines dance, she was sure of it. 

The other woman just smiled at her. If she wasn't so angry with the other woman Britta might have even called it a cute smile. "The names Rachel." She said with a chuckle. Britta felt a cold chill run down her spine, she remembered the didlo in Annie's room how it had Rachel on the strap. "But why don't you tell your new little friend what you used to call me babe." She said smacking Annie's ass as she did so. 

Annie took a break from her moaning, her head popping up to look Britta in the eyes. "You're the best Mistress!" Annie called as her ass continued to be filled by the other woman. The fog cleared from her eyes as she saw the damage that she had just done to Perry. 

Britta turned away. She wanted to rush outside of the door. To run away from Annie and never see her again. She was going to move up to the pacific northwest this time. Hopefully she would find a sparkly vampire or something. She held the tears in her eyes at bay as she grabbed the door handle. 

She just stood there for a moment, shaking and in shock. She jumped when she suddenly felt a hand grab her shoulder and spin her around. Rachel pinned her to the door, the woman wasn't wearing any pants, but she still had on a bra, her duster jacket and a black hat. Her face moved close to Britta's, she threw her hat off to the side as she kissed the crying woman on the cheek licking away her tear. 

"I know you're upset now." She said her hands roaming over Perry's tight body. Britta shuddered as the other blonde woman cupped her ass. "But I promise I can make you feel so much better." She said with a wink. 

Britta couldn't believe the balls on the other woman. She wiped the tears from her eyes once again stairing daggers into the other woman. "I'm sure you can. But I'm going to make you feel a lot worse." Britta said grabbing the rubber dildo that had just been inside of Annie's ass and pulling it down the other woman's waist. She pushed Rachel at the shoulders away from her. "You and me, sexfight for her." Britta said pointing at Annie. Rachel just smiled as she removed her duster and glasses leaving her only in a bra. 

"Oh? And what do I get when I win? I've already got her." Sge said gesturing to Annie who was soaked in sweat bending over the table still. 

"Me, you can fuck me with that little toy of yours to your hearts content." Britta said. Annie's head shot up from the table. 

"Britta no!" She screamed in terror but Rachel cut her off. 

"Deal" she said sticking out her hand. Britta grabbed it aggressively and shook it. " You're a little over dressed princess." Rachel then said looking over the other woman. 

Perry began stripping out of her clothes. She wasn't trying to be sexy, only getting herself down to her creamy white Satin bra, dropping her matching panties as the other woman watched on with a predatory smirk. 

As soon as Britta stepped out of her underwear she charged Rachel, tackling the other woman onto the table she sealed their lips together in a firey kiss. There was nothing passionate about how the two women made out, nothing tender. Just the force of their lips pressing together. So hard to the point that it nearly drew blood. Britta aggressively palmed the other woman's breasts as she forced her down to the table. 

Rachel's hands looped around and did the same to Britta's ass. Perry moved her thigh in between the other woman's and began grinding it downward. Rachel gasped at the contact which gave Britta her opening. She slid her tongue into the other woman's mouth, doing her best to subdue the other woman's tongue. She couldn't belive that Annie was worried for her. The nerdy girl beneath her was like puddy in her hands. Moving her hands up to the other woman's shoulders she roughly pushed her down on the study table. 

Rachel gasped as her back slammed onto the cold table. Britta looked down on the other woman and bit her lip. She grasped the other woman's bra and unclasped it in the middle showing off Rachel's modest breasts. "Ready to give up yet?" Britta asked with a lusty amount of venom. 

"Oh you poor baby." Rachel said up at her with a smile as her hands sneakily unclasped the other woman's bra letting it fall on top of her. She then brought her hands over the other woman's breasts and began playing with her nipples. "I was just seeing what you were capable of, but if this is all you've got" Britta gasped as she was suddenly slammed into the table face first. The other woman laying on her back pressing her breasts and face into the table. 

"You Bitch!" Britta screamed out as Rachel plunged two fingers inside of Perry's pussy. The fingering was unlike anything that Britta had ever felt. Rachel was somehow able to stimulate Britta better than Perry could herself. In record time she could feel herself beginning to cum. A shudder went out through her body as she achieved her climax. 

"Is the little barbie bitch all done yet?" Rachel said as she began to twist her fingers inside of the other woman. 

Britta clenched her jaw and looked up. Across the table she could see Annie stairing into her eyes, full of fear. Britta put her hands onto the table and tired to push off but Rachel saw this coming. The dominant blonde jumped up onto the table and straddled Perry's back holding her down and facing her ass. "I'll never give in to you bitch!" Perry screamed. 

Rachel literally threw her head back as she laughed, she began smacking Britta's ass. Cheek by cheek as she turned and looked at Annie. "I can see why you like her. She's got some fire. Not too bright though." She said as she continued spanking Britta. The other woman's ass beginning to turn bright red. 

"Please Rachel stop this!" Annie said as she she looked up in desperation at her ex. Her body was racked with pain like had been when they were together. She tried to pull herself up but her body was just to sore. 

Rachel flipped her hair over her shoulder as she looked at Annie. "I'll stop it if she gives up." Rachel says as she inserts her index and middle finger inside of the other woman's ass. 

Britta's eyes wrenched closed at the unexpected penetration. She extended her hands across the table, desperately trying to pull herself out from under the other woman. As she looked up at Annie. "Please Britta. Don't prolong this for yourself. Shes just going to keep hurting you." Annie said as tears streamed down her face. 

"Alright alright! I give up." Britta said as she tapped out on the table frantically. Tears streamed down her face as well. She wanted to keep fighting she really did, but she couldn't bare to bring Annie anymore pain. 

Rachel got up and off of her smacking Perry's ass one last time. "Good that you know your place." Rachel said with a smile as she walked over to Annie. Grabbing the brunette by the hair she lifted her off of the table and kissing her. Britta just lay there defeated as she watched the other blonde palming the other woman's breasts. The boobs Britta had loved and fantasize about for weeks. She just put her head down in shame. She couldn't take watching them anymore. 

Back across the table Rachel forced the other woman into one of the chairs, then she brandished a roped and tied Annie down. "Promise that we'll go home soon babe." Rachel winked at Edison as she walked back over to Britta smiling she put her strap on back on, and looking over at the pile of clothes that Britta left behind she smiled. "Time to bust this little broncos ass." She said as she put on the leather vest that Annie had previously been wearing. 

Britta tried to push herself up as she looked behind her. But Rachel grabbed her by the hips and began thrusting into the other woman's ass. Perry's eyes went wide as she looked up at Edison. "Annie helpppp!" Britta called out but Rachel wrapped her hand around the other woman's mouth gagging her. 

"Shhhhh baby." Rachel said as she leaned forward rubbing her bare breasts on the other woman's back. She moaned as she felt the other woman shudder beneath her. She began kissing between the other woman's shoulders as she retrieved a hair tie from her wrist and tying Britta's hair back behind her head. "Just relax and take it. I promise that I'll make you feel sooooooo good." Rachel whispered into her as she nibbled the other woman's earlobe. 

Britta just moaned into the other woman's hand. She hated that she was gagged, so she stuck her tongue out licking the other woman's hand trying to get her to move it. "Someone's tongue is a little eager huh? Don't worry baby we'll make good use of it soon." Rachel said between her in a husky voice. 

Annie couldn't tear her eyes away from the pair of blondes in front of her. Rachel had known what she was doing, the way that she had bound Annie's hands, the brunette almost couldn't help but finger herself. "Oh fuccckkk yes. I wish I was the filling of that fucking sandwich." Annie moaned out as she began pumping her own pussy. 

Rachel just smiled at the brunette. She peeled her hand away from Britta's mouth wiping the spit off her hand and onto Perry's face. "Which chair is yours?" She asked in a threating tone. 

Frantically Britta pointed over to where she usually sat for their study sessions. Rachel dragged the other woman over to it. Sitting down and pulling Rachel into her lap. "Chose a hole to fuck yourself in." She said as she brought Perry's head up to her own. 

Britta shuddered, the fucking her ass had received had been Supreme. But she didn't want to give the other woman the satisfaction. She grabbed the dildo forced it into her pussy. "Show me what you've really got." She said as she kissed Rachel. For a moment there was silence as the pair rhythmically grinded their hips into one another. Britta broke the kiss as the pair of women stared into one anothers eyes. 

Britta shuddered as the orgasim that had been building within her since Rachel had began fucking her ass was now released. She came all over the other woman's lap no doubt some of it landing on the cloth material of her chair. Rachel stood tossing the still orgasiming woman into the chair, her juices were now really soaking in as Rachel removed her strap on and pulled Brittas limp body into her crotch. 

"Time for that tongue to go to work." Rachel said as she held Perry's face inside of her crotch. Weakly Britta began to do do as she was told. "I suppose now is as good a time as any to thank you Britta." Rachel said swirling her finger around on the back of the other woman's neck. "See if you hadn't left Paige at the dance the way that you did, she wouldn't have come to cry in the coat check." Rachel said with a smile looking over at Annie. "See just like it did with you, the kiss awakened something within her. I had that bitch bending over for me in no time." She scratched along the other woman's back. 

"Then as I was coming up here to see if Annie was studying like she normally did during dances, I saw her leaving. You naked on the table and she wearing your vest to cover up those gorgeous titties." Rachel moaned. 

Britta's head was spinning, she couldn't belive what she was hearing. Surely this couldn't really be her fault could it? I mean Paige had just run off on her. It was the most embarrassing night of her life until she and Annie tumbled onto the table together. Rachel was getting close to orgasim. Perry could tell by the amount of juices that were now covering her face. 

"Ohhhhhfuck yeah!" Rachel moaned out as she came. She brought her legs up scissoring the other woman's head in between them. Britta slapped at the other woman's legs as Rachel began to thrust her hips forward into the other woman's face. Rachel's face went bright red as Rachel came all over her face. Everything went blurry for a moment until Britta heard the pop of a paintball gun and a sharp pain on her ass. She was laying face down on the table. 

As she looked to see where the shot came from she say Annie still tied up on Rachel's shoulder, the blonde blowing the barrel of the paintball gun she had just shot Britta with. "If you want a rematch you know how to find me." Rachel said with a wink as she walked out of the study room leaving an exhausted naked Britta laid out on the table. As she looked around the table she realized her clothes were gone as well. 

"Fucking bitch." Britta moaned to herself. Silently swearing revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if that got a little heavy. Promise future chapters will end on lighter tones. For those who might not know/didn't look it up Rachel is played by my girl Brie Larson.


	4. Two Doms are better than One?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Britta finds an uneasy ally to help her go against Rachel in the hopes of getting Annie back. 
> 
> Meanwhile Annie is being dominated by Rachel without mercy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, I don't own community or any of its characters, everyone in this story is over the age of 18 and an adult. I make no profit off of this. 
> 
> ALERT the Annie part in the beginning might be a little heavy. Sorry 
> 
> Also for reference Meghan is played by Hillary Duff just as she was on the show.

In the three weeks since the Paintball game had come to an end at Greendale a lot had changed. 

Annie had left the study group, nobody but Britta knew why, not that she would tell them. Edison walked through the halls looking completely defeated. The usual happiness and enthusiasm that she was usually bursting with was replaced by the look of exhaustion and defeat. The only person she ever talked to was Rachel. 

Even thinking the name Rachel sent chills down Perry's spine. Each night since she had lost Amy to the other woman Britta either had dreams of the other woman fucking her ass over the very table she was sitting at, or nightmares. She had to do something to get the other woman away from Annie, but she knew she wasn't strong enough to do it alone. 

She was going to need some help, but from where she wondered. 

Meanwhile in Rachel's apartment Annie had her hands up against the wall as she bent over. Sticking her ass as far back as she could while Rachel pounded her back door with a 13 inch strap on. Covered in sweat and naked Annie moaned as her ass was the target once again of her ex girlfriend. Every day she waited for Britta to burst through the door and rescue her. But as the days started to turn into the weeks Rachel began to humiliate her more and more. For instance her once long hair had been cut to shorter length by Rachel because that was the way that her mistress preferred. 

"Are you having a good time slut." Rachel asked as she scratched lightly at Annie's back. Only using so much force as to leave small red lines. 

"Yes mistress!" Annie yelled pushing herself back from the wall and further impaling herself on the cock. She wanted to resist the other woman. To run away, but there was just something about the way that Rachel made her feel that Annie couldn't get enough of. It was like an addiction that Annie just couldn't quit. 

"Tell me pet, what do you want me to do to you next?" Rachel said stopping dead in the middle of a thrust. Savoring the way that Annie's legs were trembling nothing got her off more than being completely in charge of the other woman. Annie's mouth hung open, she made several almost choking noises as she tried to speak but it was clear that the 13 inch dildo wasn't helping her think straight. 

"Well? I don't have all day?" Rachel said as she gave Annie's hair a sharp tug. "Or maybe I do? I could probably sit her all day with my big cock up your ass." Rachel mocked as she pulled Annie's soft body flush with her own. 

"Pl-please mistress let me ride you." Annie said trembling. She was so close to an orgasim that if felt like she was going to explode any moment. 

Rachel just smiled at her. "Well if that's what you wanted why didn't you just say so?" She asked sliding the cock out of Annie's ass at an almost uncomfortable speed. Annie admired the other woman's body as she walked over to an ugly patterned chair on the other side of the room. As she sat down Rachel patted her lap like you might do to lure a cat or a dog. 

Almost immediately Annie dropped down to her hands and knees and crawled over to Rachel. Stoping at the other woman's bare feet, she began to kiss them worshipping them as she made her way up the blondes toned legs. Rachel hummed in approval. She had to retrain Annie in a lot of the services that the pair had been used to before they split.

Rachel and Annie had been together for 2 years when the blonde made the mistake of taking on a second bitch named Amber. She couldn't belive that she had been so stupid as to think that she was ever tired of Annie's body. One day while she was giving Amber a pounding of a lifetime Annie took it upon herself to escape from Rachel. She had been looking for the girl for over 2 years so that they could make amends. 

Finally Annie had kissed her way up Rachel's toned legs. She began to deep throat the cock around the other woman's waist, bringing her own mouth down so far that she gagged herself on the cock. She drooled all over Rachel as her head went up and down. Usually this would be punished severely by her blonde master but Rachel was feeling generous today. Annie just looked far too sexy for her to be punished. "I think you've lobbed it up enough." Rachel said with as smile as she grabbed Annie's short hair and pulled the other woman's face away from the cock. 

"Yes mistress." Annie said wiping the tears from her eyes. She was trying to catch her breath as though she had been swimming under water for some time. She climbed up and ontop of Rachel's lap, guiding the cock back to its "home" as Rachel would call it. 

Otherwise known as her asshole. Truth of the matter was that Annie really did enjoy getting her ass fucked, and Rachel really was the best fuck she had ever had. But she hated the way that the other woman ran her down on a daily basis. She could tell that her fellow nerd really didn't care about her, it Annie's body that the blonde was after. 

As she lowered herself down onto the cock, Annie's mind began to wander. Pictures of Britta in her head as Rachel took Edison's breast into her mouth and roughly sucked it. Annie's eyes clamped shut picturing it being Britta that was doing all of this to her. What it would be like after they both came, laying in bed with one another as the other woman told her about some weird obscure rebellion she was taking part in. An orgasim began to build within Annie she could feel herself slipping closer and closer to the edge. 

Rachel released Annie's breast as she began to thrust her hips up harder into the other woman. Annie cried in ecstacy as she bounced up and down, giving Rachel a great view of her tits jiggling in her face as well. The images of Britta sliding her tongue into Annie's ass flooded her mind's eye as finally her climax overwhelmed her. "OHHHHHFUCKKKKKKKKKBRITTA!" She screamed out. 

Before she could ride her orgasim out any further she was flying through the air. Rachel had aggressively shoved Annie off of her lap and onto the floor. "WHAT THE FUCK? YOU'RE THINKING OF SOMEONE ELSE WHILE I'M FUCKING YOU? ME?" Rachel screamed as she pulled herself out of the chair. She took the strap on cock off from around her waist and held it in one of her hands. 

A terrified Annie tried to crawl and get away from the other woman but Rachel pulled her over her knee. "WE HAD A DEAL! IF YOU COULD OUTFUCK ME THEN THAT BLONDE BITCH COULD HAVE YOU!" Rachel yelled as she used the strap on to start spanking Annie's ass. "YOU FUCKING LOST AND LOVED EVERY SECOND OF IT! YOU'RE MINE!" Rachel screamed bringing the strap down again. Whe started smacking Annie's firm cheeks with the actual dildo part of it as well making the whole experience even worse for Edison. 

"I'm sorry! You're right you won I lost. Britta lost too. You've won!" Annie cried as she tried to block the strikes. Rachel was having none of it though. She grasped the dildo and used it like a whip across the whole of Annie's back. After 5 more strikes she shoved the crying Edison off of her lap.

"You've made me all sweaty." Rachel said annoyed. "I'm going to go take a shower, I'll expect you in there with me." She said starting the water. Annie grabbed at her back, no blood would be drawn but she was going to be sore for sure. 

Back at school Britta sat alone in the cafeteria. Everyone in the study group had blamed her for Annie's disappearance. She had been the last person that the brunette had been seen with before she vanished after all. 

Still trying to come up with a way to get Annie back, she lazily looked around the cafeteria. She was going to need help to defeat Rachel. 

The blonde had already taken Perry's best shot and shrugged it off. Her failure during the paintball game had eaten her alive inside. She couldn't begin to imagine what Annie must be going through. Just as tears began to well in her eyes she found her answer. 

Across the lunch room sitting at a table of their own was the Women's studies group, a few weeks ago it would have looked like just any other group in the school to Britta. But as their leader Meghan dropped a pencil on the floor her two cronies Jen and Tracy both lunged for it. The pair of women stairing straight into one anothers eyes like two hungry animals as they both picked the writing utensil off of the ground. Their hands brushing as they gave it back to its curvy blonde owner. "Their her bitches...... like actually bitches." Britta muttered to herself as she kept watching. 

She couldn't make out what the two women were saying but it was clear that Jen and Tracy were arguing amongst one another. With only lifting of her fingers in a peace sign Meghan was able to silence the two girls entirely. This was the person that could help Britta. She wasn't sure how she was going to convince the other blonde. But she knew that it had to be done. 

Perry ignored her classes for the rest of the day as she tailed Meghan around the school. She needed to be able to get the other woman alone, to explain the situation. But anywhere that the blonde would go, the two other women followed her closely behind. Just when Britta was about to lose hope Meghan walked into the girls locker room. It was quarter to 8 at night, mostly everyone else in the school had gone home. Hiding around the corner she heard the bossy blonde say. "Its time for my swim bitches, you two go home and get ready for me." There was the sound of two sharpe slaps 

Undoubtedly to the other womens denim covered asses before they both in unison said "Yes Mistress." Britta hugged the wall as best she could, hoping that the other two women would see her. After about a minute it became apparent that they had gone the other direction. Like a ninja Britta crept into the locker room. 

As she looked around the empty room their was no sign of Meghan anywhere, she weaved in and out of the aisles of lockers before being slammed into one, the larger Meghan pinning her up against the cool metal wearing only a burgundy bikini. "Why are you following me Jessica Jones?" Meghan said half laughing as she spoke. 

Confused, Britta looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a black leather jacket with a grey spaghetti strap top, jeans, and boots. She totally did look like Jessica Jones. 

"I need your help." She was able to cough out from the other woman's grip on her throat. Meghan raised an eyebrow. 

"And the only time you figured you could ask me is when I'm in a bikini?" The curvy blonde bit her lip. "Interesting." She said as her free hand began to caress and explore Britta's body. She began to play with the button of Britta's jeans. "And just what can I help you with?" She asked popping the other woman's pants open. 

"Its my friend Annie...... I need your help getting her back." Britta gasped as she felt the other woman's hand begin to slide down into her pants. 

Meghan looked down at Britta's nipples as they looked as though they were going to rip right through her shirt at any moment they were so hard. "That sexy little brunette? How could you ever lose a piece of ass like that?" Meghan asked. She was loving every second of playing with Perry. Her hand cupped over Britta's hot wet panties. 

"She was taken from me...." Britta said shamefully. It didn't make her feel any better when Meghan laughed at her. 

"Holy shit, that's great. So what do you want from me? To teach you how to fuck a women properly so she doesn't leave you?" She asked grinding her hips forward so that her hand would get a little extra boost rubbing Britta off. 

"No." Britta gasped as the other woman's hand went to work. She fought hard to keep her focus on the matters at hand. "I need you to fuck her dom into submission so she won't come looking for her." Britta moaned. 

Meghan was really loving how juicy this was all turning. "Look at you, a knight in shining leather. So who is this dom thats too big and scary for you to handle." She asked running her tongue along Britta's neckline and into her ear. 

"Rachel, her name is Rachel." Britta moaned, her legs turned to jelly. As she began to slide down the locker though. She was surprised when she went all the way down. Her ass bouncing on the tile floor. 

"Blonde Rachel? With the glasses?" Meghan asked. The sultry demeanor that she had, had moments earlier had completely faded away. Britta was almost afraid of the look the other woman was giving her. Like at any moment she was going to reach down and pull Britta's head off. 

"Ye-yeah? Why do you know her?" Britta asked. She suddenly gagged as the blondes foot came up and trapped her throat up against the locker behind her. 

"She put you up to this didn't she? That psycho bitch!" Meghan shouted as Britta struggled beneath her foot. The smaller blonde waving her hands in the air as if to say no. "Shes been after my ass ever since she took that hoe Amber." Meghan said as she removed her foot from Perry. She wanted to hear what the other woman had to say. What excuse she had for trying to lure Meghan into this trap.

"I'm not with her I swear!" Britta gasped as she leaned forward clutching her throat. " I hate that bitch for what she's done to me. I want to see her on her knees with someone's dick up her ass." She said not looking up at Meghan. 

Meghan stood there for a moment. Her hands resting on her luscious hips. She had heard bitches lie before and this wasn't it. Britta was being completely serious. She bent over and grabbed Perry by the hair forcing the two women to be eye to eye. "Alright I'll help you, you stupid bitch. But I want two things." She said still looking for the lie in Perry's eyes. 

"An-anything." Britta said not being able to belive the luck she was having. She honestly couldn't belive that the other woman would be willing to help her. 

Meghan smiled at Perry's desperation. "First, if we pull this off. Rachel is mine. You never get to plant a flag in her ass. You understand me?" Britta nodded furiously, it hurt her scalp but she knew better than to interrupt a dom when she was speaking. "And two, you're mine tonight. You do anything I say until its time to go home you hear me?" Britta nodded again. Part of her secretly wished that this would be the second condition.

With that Meghan slammed her face into Perry's. Her tongue immediately subduing the other woman's as they made out. It was no wonder to Meghan that Britta had fallen short against Rachel. She was a natural bottom, this Annie girl must be the ultimate bitch if she was bending over for Perry every night. 

"Strip bitch and meet me in the hot tub." Meghan said with a smirk as she walked away. For a moment Perry wanted to protest, she wasn't wearing a swimsuit nor did she have one on hand. 

A few moments later Britta walked out of the locker room and into the pool room. Meghan was already inside of the hot tub as she watched Britta approach, her hair was wet as she looked the smaller blonde up and down. "No bra huh?" She asked as her hands disappeared under the water and behind her back. Britta's eyes went wide as the other woman's tanned breasts floated above the surface of the hot water. Steam rising from them as they came into contact with the air. 

Britta stopped dead in her tracks and stared, I mean they had nothing on Annie's breasts..... right, just because they were tan and hot.... and juicy looking. "You wanna take a picture? Or would you rather wrap your sexy little mouth around them?" Meghan asked putting her hands under her breasts and jiggling them. 

Britta rushed into the hot tub. Wearing only her already soiled olive green panties she found herself wishing that she had put on something a little sexier today as she was pulled into the other woman's lap. Meghan was shorter than her by a few inches but her curves certainly made up for that. The blondes kissed again, Britta moaning as the tan woman's hands cupped her ass underneath the hot water. Meghan played with the waistband of Perry's panties, pulling them up and into her ass and pussy. 

Britta gasped, it wasn't enough to hurt her or cause any real damage but it did tease her a little more. "Please." She whispered into their kiss, she needed to feel the other woman's touch after everything she'd been teased with earlier. 

"Please what? Please leave you here to hump your own hand into submission?" Meghan asked removing her hands from the other woman's waist. The look on Perry's face was absolutely priceless as she thought she was going to be left hanging for a moment. "Oh my God you're adorable. You're lucky you're giving me a bigger fish to fry otherwise I'd keep you." Meghan said kissing Britta's neck. "If you want me to fuck you, prove your worth. Show me what you wanted to do to my tits." The blonde said leaning backwards onto the edge of the hot tub. 

Britta didn't waist a moment. Her hands immediately cupped the underside of Meghan's breasts as her mouth began to work its magic on the other woman's slightly larger areolas. She did her best to remember what it was Annie enjoyed when she worshiped her breasts and copied it. Meghan's eyes were closed as she lazily moaned. "You're not half fucking bad at this." She said as her right hand slid off the rim of the tub and into the water. Britta could feel the other woman's hand force its way between them and down into her own panties. 

Taking the other woman's masterbation as a good sign, Britta continued, switching to the other breast she bit just hard enough to tease Meghan on the absolute tip of her nipple, giving it a slight pull the sound that the other blonde made sent her over the moon. 

"Ohhhhfuck" Meghan moaned as she came. With a sly smile she opened her eyes to see Britta still working over the other woman's breasts. Britta could fell Meghans hand doing something below the water, before she knew it, the other woman's bikini bottoms were floating next to them. 

Meghan grabbed Britta by the top of her head. "Lets see how bad you really want your girl back. Make me cum and I'll let you breath." She said dunking Britta's head below the water. Realizing she couldn't waist any time Britta brought her face in close to the other woman's pussy. As hot as the water was around her face, as she brought her tongue inside of the other woman. Meghan's sex was hotter. 

Tasting the faint traces of cum on the other woman's pussy lips Britta immediately began to suck the other woman's cunt as though she was trying to get some of a milkshake that was too frozen through a straw. She heard loud muffled moans coming from the surface of the water. Taking that as she was doing something right Britta continued. 

Above the water Meghan was in heaven. This girl really did know what she was doing. Part of her wanted to say fuck the whole ordeal and just take her home as a pet. Fuck Rachel and this Annie bitch. But as she thought of Rachel she remembered how the other blonde had humiliated her. Coming right into her house during a foursome between herself, Jen, Terry, and Amber. She dragged the bleach blonde out of Meghan's house kicking and screaming. 

Meghan had done everything she could have to stop her but all she received was a bitter kiss and a warning. "If you want to stay a top, you won't come after me." Is what Rachel said to her before she drove away with Amber. Those words had haunted Meghan every time that she fucked one of her bitches. It put a doubt in her mind that she could be topped. The only way she would ever know if she was better than Rachel was to fuck the other woman into submission. Picturing the skinny bitch on her hands and knees ready and begging to take a cock up her tight ass entered Meghan's mind as she came. 

As soon as she released Perry's hair the blonde shot up and out of the water. For a moment the pair just sat there catching their breath. "Swim times over, time to go." Meghan said getting up and out of the hot tub. 

Britta was once again hypnotized by the other   
woman's nakedness. Meghan's ass just didn't make any sense to Perry. It was phat but somehow was able to maintain the look of being firm as she walked away from Perry.

As she walked away from Britta twirling her discarded bikini around her fingers it was never more clear why the other women followed her. With a smirk Meghan looked over her shoulder at Perry. "You coming or what?" She asked before going inside of the locker room. 

Britta got out of the tub as quickly as she could. Doing her best to not slip and fall on the tile she entered the locker room. To her delight Meghan was still naked when she got inside. The other woman handed her a towel. "Dry me off bitch." She said gesturing to her naked body. "But take those panties off first. I wanna see all of you." She said with a smile.

Doing as she was told Britta peeled down her underwear and tossed them over to the pile where the rest of her clothes were. She got on her knees with the towel. "Anywhere that you'd like me to start?" She asked with a coy smile. 

"How bout my ass since you took such an interest in it." Meghan said turning around showing off her firm rump. 

Britta licked her lips. "Your wish is my command." She said as she brought the towel up and onto the other woman's ass. As she rubbed around the other woman's body she couldn't help but squeeze it a little. It was just as firm as she pictured in her mind. She then brought the towel down over the other woman's thick thighs. There was no denying the attraction that she felt for the other woman's body but she had to focus. She wasn't doing this for herself, she was doing this for Annie. 

As she finished with the other woman's legs she began toweling off Meghan's strong back before the other woman turned around. "Front now." Meghan said with a wink as Britta's towel covered hands immediately found their home on her breasts. Britta moaned as she cupped the other woman's rack. Saying to hell with the toweling she tossed the white absorbent fabric aside and began to motorboat Meghans breasts. 

Pushing them together and shoving her face in the middle Britta kissed and licked the other woman's bare flesh as much as she could reach. "Well someone is a naughty bitch." Meghan said cupping Britta's ass. Perry moaned as the shorter woman's index finger slid into her back door. She was so turned on by everything that had happened between her and Meghan tonight that it Physically hurt. She began grinding into the other woman's thigh, praying that her release would come soon. 

But Meghan pushed her away. "Naughty girls don't get what they want, when they want it." She said with a mock disapproving tone. "Lay on the bench." She said pointing down to the dry wooden bench next to them. 

Britta moaned in frustration as she looked at Meghan in desperation. But then she hung her head, she had agreed to do whatever the other blonde wanted tonight. Getting Annie back depended on it. So she laid down on the bench stairing up into the ceiling. "Good, now you might wanna hold your breath." The other blonde said standing over her. 

Before Britta knew it, Meghan's ass decended onto her face. Perry couldn't breath, but on instinct she stuck out her tongue. Begging to eat out the other woman's asshole as she mouned Perry's throat. 

Meghan couldn't belive that she didn't need to tell Britta what to do. This girl really was a bottom after all. As she looked down. The other woman's body she cupped Perry's tiny breasts. Giving them a long squeeze before her right hand began to walk its way to the other woman's core. Perry moaned into the other woman's ass, as Meghans sharpe nails kept getting closer and closer to her ready sex. Perry began thrusting her hips forward into to the air as finally one of Meghan's fingers entered her. 

She could feel the heat growing on her neck as Meghan must have been close to orgasiming again. She swirled her tongue around in the other woman's back door before another river of cum cascaded out of the other woman and onto her chest and neck. 

Meghan shuddered as another climax tore out of her. With a grin she added as second finger inside of Britta. Twisting them left and right like she was trying to open up her locker Britta screamed into her ass. The woman's juices staining the bench beneath her. 

As Britta came, she realized that she was out of breath. The other woman's ass was smothering her out on the bench. She frantically slapped at Meghan's legs hoping that the other woman would get off of her. She tried to push the other woman up and off but she just didn't have the strength to right after such a powerful orgaism. 

Meghan just wiggled her ass back and fourth on the other woman's face. She hadn't properly smothered out another girl for some time. She forgot how much fun it was. After another moment of Britta smacking on Meghan's ass, her arms fell limp. "Looks like my work here is done." Meghan said before standing up and off of the other woman. She watched as Britta was sleeping on the bench. Making sure that the other woman was infact breathing. 

She wanted nothing more than to throw the skinny bitch over her shoulder and take her home for the night. The other woman's tight little ass was just begging to be fucked after all. But she knew she couldn't, Britta had come to her for help. Meghan herself had laid down the terms and so far Britta hadn't broken her word so neither would she, that didn't mean she couldn't have one last bit of fun with the other woman. 

Britta woke up hours later, she was freezing cold and naked still laying on the bench that Meghan had smothered her out on. As she pulled something out of her mouth she discovered that it was the bottoms that the other blonde had been wearing in the hot tube. As she looked over at her own pile of clothes, her pants and panties were missing. Luckily everything else seemed to be in order, also there was a pair of ugly ass blue athletic shorts that read "Greendale Gym" she had 3 messages from Meghan. 

The first one was a picture of her panties being absolutely swallowed by the other woman's massive ass. Even in the picture she could see the fabric straining to keep all of the other woman inside of it. 

The second was a video of Meghan in the bathroom of the locker room, you could see Britta sleeping peacefully in the background. In the video Meghan was trying to pull Britta's pants up her own hips. She managed to get her strong legs in, but her ass was too much for the aged denim as the seam split and Meghan's ass burst through like a damn breaking. 

The third said. "My bitches are going to do recon to find Rachel's house, when I know where it is I'll let you know and we'll go together. Keep it sexy you twig bitch xoxo Meg.

Britta put her hand on her forehead. Her head was killing her from being knocked out like that. Meghan better be worth all the effort she was going to, to beat Rachel. She also hoped that she hadn't just jumped into bed with another monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up in the finale Meghan and Rachel go head to head, which one of them will fall to the other? Will Annie and Britta be able to get away and finally be together? 
> 
> Thanks for reading. This story is one of the many requests I've gotten and I'm super thankful for the idea. Do you have an idea for a story I can write? Just send it to Zord7542@gmail.com with a list of characters and synopsis. If its something I think I can do well ill talk it over with you and give you a relative release date. No charge either way.


	5. Battle of the Doms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meghan and Rachel battle for supremacy while Britta attempts to rescue Annie. Will their relationship be saved?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I don't own Community or any of its characters, everyone is over 18 years old and I make no profit from this

"I've got the address" the text from Meghan read at 6 am. It caused Britta to shoot out of bed right away. 

"I'll be right over. Let's go get this bitch." Britta replied as she got dressed. Britta put on a set of Leather Bra and Panties, pulling a pair of skin tight black jeans over them as well as a Greendale T-shirt before her leather jacket went over it.

"Settle down bitch, its too early for this shit. Meet me after 4 and we'll head over." Meghan texted her back. 

And so proceeded the longest day in Britta Perry's life. She skipped all of her classes for the day. The only thing she could bring herself to think about was rescuing Annie, what she would give to hold the other woman again. 

Finally it was 4 o'clock. Britta rushed to the school courtyard where Meghan was standing, wearing a large brown overcoat. "You ready bitch?" She asked as Britta walked up on her. 

"Born ready." Britta said trying to sound cool. Meghan just laughed in her face as she turned and started to power walk. The pair of blondes were completely silent as they made their way into one of the many apartment buildings surrounding the campus. 

As they got to the apartment, Meghan slammed her fist into the door. "Hey Rachel you bitch. It's payback time motherfucker!" 

The door opened to reveal a naked Rachel holding Annie at her hip. The brunette had a leather collar around her neck. She looked exhausted. Britta felt a surge of rage as she rushed into the room tackling Rachel to the floor. "You fucking bitch!" She yelled as she pulled at the other woman's hair. Perry reared back for a slap, but before she could connect Rachel rolled them leaving Britta on bottom. 

"You think you can just come in here and attack me! ME!" Rachel said as she slapped Britta across the face. Perry could hear Annie whine across the room as her face was hit. Rachel's open hand turned into a fist just as Meghan grabbed the girl by the hair and dragged her into the bedroom. 

"Get outta here Perry!" She shouted as Rachel lunged out of door only to be caught by the other blonde. The door slammed behind them and Britta could hear screams. 

Terrified she rushed over to Annie who was still on the ground. The collar was chained to a metal chair. Frantically Britta searched for the keys, hearing slamming sounds coming from the bedroom there was no time to lose. Finally she found it ontop of the TV and freed Annie. The girls clothes were no where to be seen, so she wrapped the brunette up in the discarded jacket that Meghan left behind and carried the woman out of the apartment to safety. Leaving the two dominate blondes to battle it out on their own. 

Inside of the bedroom, it was War. The cute outfit that Meghan had worn in the hopes of helping Rachel get excited was torn to shreds by the other woman. Now with both of them Naked they stood breast to breast, taking turns slamming the other woman into one of the bedroom walls. "I'm gonna fuck that fat ass of yours until you're calling me mommy." Rachel said gritting her teeth. 

"Its going to be pretty hard to fuck it, when I'm smothering your ass out with it." Meghan said with a smile. She moaned lightly as Rachel's hands made their way behind her back and cupped the other blondes ass. 

"You're gonna have to beg for that." Rachel said bringing her lips to Meghan's. It wasn't a tender kiss by any means, the impact of their faces coming together causing Meg's head to crash into the wall behind her hard. As she winced in pain Rachel took the time to press her advantage, she shoved her tongue inside of the other woman's mouth. 

As their tongues battled for supremacy meg took advantage of the other woman's loss of focus. She used her strength advantage to turn the around again. Keeping the lip lock she pinned Rachel's hands over her head before thrusting her breasts forward into the other woman's the sounds of flesh smacking together filling the room. Breaking the kiss Meghan pulled herself back even further. "You're pretty confident for a skinny little bitch. How do you think your tits are going to hold up against mine?" She asked looking into the other woman's eyes. 

Rachel bit her lip as the shorter woman thrust her body forwards. It almost seemed as though she was enjoying their breasts being pancaked together. Rachel fought against her arms being pinned, she timed it just perfectly so that it was when Meghan was furthest away from her. 

Meg's eyes went wide as she found herself being shoved back into Rachel's bed. The taller woman falling down on top of her. "You sure talk a big game little girl" Rachel hummed as she began rubbing her breasts over Meghan's both their nipples stiffening at the sensual contact. "But do you think that your body can back that up?" She asked before lifting her breasts up and dropping them down on the other woman's pair. 

Meghan screamed in pain, she realized why the other woman had been so confident when she was on the wall. Rachel's breasts were simply firmer than her own. As the woman continued to drop all of her weight on the other woman's chest it hurt her more and more. She could feel her breasts being flattened underneath the other woman. "Please.....No more!" Meghan screamed as Rachel only laughed on top of her. 

"Oh? Where's the big bad bitch gone? The one who drags her little concubine around with her to show everyone what hot shit she is?" Rachel mocked as she brought her breasts down on the other woman's again grinding her own pair down on top of them. 

All Meghan could do underneath her was cough as the other woman finally got up and off of her. She rotated Meg's thighs so that her shapely ass was in the air "can't wait to bury my cock in between these fat fucking cheeks." Rachel said as she slapped the other woman's ass hard before standing up. 

Meghan moaned weakly as she felt the impact ripple across her ass. As Rachel opened her closet, there was a rack of dildos alternating in size and girth. As Rachel picked one that Meghan knew was far too large for her to handle the shorter blonde scooted down the bed and kicked the other woman on her bare asscheek sending her face first into the closet door. She leapt to her feet pressing the advantage. 

Meghan put her forearm across the back of Rachel's throat as she pinned her to the door. "Since you love my ass so much. Lemme try a piece of yours." She said with a smile. Bringing her free hand up to her mouth she sucked on 3 of her fingers before swinging them down and into Rachel's ass. 

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Rachel screamed as her virgin ass was invaded. Meghan began pumping her fingers in and out of the other woman as she did her best to hold down the violently thrashing woman. Meg removed her fingers from the other woman's ass and forced them into Rachel's mouth. 

"Hows that fucking taste biITTTCH!" Meghan yelped as Rachel bit down on her fingers. She released her pressure on the other woman's neck. Grabbing her hand thankfully Rachel hadn't broken skin but it still hurt like hell. 

Rachel reached up on the rack and grabbed another dildo as she rushed Meghan. As they both collided onto the bed Meghan groaned. She felt herself being pulled by her hair over Rachel's knee. Rachel licked her hand. "This is going to hurt you a whole lot more than its going to hurt me." She said smiling as she began to pepper the other woman's ass with spanks. Meghan screamed incoherently as her ass grew redder and redder. "Here lube this up for me will ya?" Rachel said shoving the dildo into the other woman's mouth. 

This was exactly what Meghan didn't want to happen. She had heard what Britta had said the other woman was like. She knew she needed to press the advantage early if she hoped to survive. Now survival was her only thought as the rubber was dangerously close to reaching the back of her throat. 

Rachel had taken her attention away from Meghan's upper body. She went back to focusing on Meghan's ass. Using this to her advantage she grabbed one of Rachel's firm breasts and squeezed as hard as she could. "You fucking whore!" Rachel shouted as she tried to pull the other woman's hand away. Meghan put all of her weight on her wrist pushing Rachel on her back. With her other hand she grabbed Rachel's other breast and gave her a titty twister. 

As Meghan began to pull herself up Rachel's body. The taller blonde shoved something inside of Meghan's ass. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOShit!" Meghan let out, what started as a scream but ended as a moan. With a click of a button the object began to vibrate inside of Meghan. She wanted to recoil, to get away from the other woman and pull the vibrator out of herself. But Meg worried if she did that, that Rachel would once again be able to press and advantage and dominate her. Gritting her teeth she swung her legs around, her ass hitting Rachel right in the face. "Enjoy the view bitch!" She shouted before sitting on the other woman's face. 

Rachel scrambled underneath the other woman. She tried to push the other woman's thick ass off of her face but it was no use. She could feel Meghan grinding on top of her. "Perfect, soon that bitch is going to cum and she'll be putty in my hands." Rachel thought to herself. Her eyes went wide though as Meghan grabbed the backs of her legs and folded her in half. 

Meghan could feel the other woman's screams coming from beneath her ass as she shoved the large dildo into Rachel's ass. "Wow, you're a lot looser than I was expecting. You didn't let that little bitch Annie give it to you did you?" Meghan said through labored breaths. She was doing her best to fight the vibrator but she could tell that every second that it continued to run, was another second closer to her own climax. 

Rachel had never been more pissed off in her life. She could feel the dildo that she had planned to fuck Meghan into submission with enter her ass. As it stretched her asshole every second was hell. But something through the pain also made it incredibly erotic. She was able to move her face, just enough so that her mouth was on the other woman's dripping cunt. She had to fight herself in order to not bite the other woman. She needed Meghan to cum so she could move the other woman's fat ass off of her face. If she bit her that may only make that take longer. So she extended her tongue between the other woman's folds hoping to aide the vibrator before she was smothered out. 

Meghan above her shuddered. Rachel's tongue was just as experienced as she had expected. In her time of breaking bitches Meghan could usually tell how good they were at eating out another woman by how well they French kissed. Rachel was the best kisser she had ever encountered. Realizing she had to up her game in order to not be the first one to cum. She gave each of the other woman's firm ass cheeks a smack before bringing her hand to the other woman's pussy. She started to feel a layer of sweat coat her body as she clenched her own ass tight, fighting against her electronic agonizer. 

Rachel could feel her face changing color as the other woman's fat ass blocked her breathing. She picked up the pace with her mouth, going so far as to lightly nibble on the other woman's sex and suck it. Her mouth however was starting to get tired, no-one had lasted this long against her in some time. Also with the other woman fingering her, Rachel really start to feel herself slipping into an orgasim. She moaned uncontrollably into the other woman's ass. 

"Just Cum already you fucking bitch!" Meghan said bringing her face into Rachel's pussy. Hardening her tongue she stuck it straight into the other woman's sex. She could feel her face flush as she moaned into the other woman sex. She could feel Rachel's hands frantically try and lift Meghan off of her. As she twisted the dildo into the trapped woman's sex, her face was suddenly coated in Rachel's juices, a loud groan echoing into her pussy. 

As she felt Rachel go limp beneath her, Meghan released the other woman's legs letting her fall flatly onto the bed beneath her. She couldn't hold back her own orgasim any longer, her body began to shake as her eyes forced themselves shut. Meghan fell forward onto the other woman limply as she came all over her face. She passed out with the Vibrator still buzzing in her ass. 

The entire car trip home Annie was silent. She just stared forward the entire time, occasionally looking over to Britta as she drove home. Perry wasn't sure what to say, what she could say. She felt guilty that it was her failure that caused her girlfriend so much pain. Where they even dating? Would Annie ever speak to her again? Britta wouldn't blame her if she never wanted to see the blonde again. 

She helped Annie walk into her apartment, sitting the still basically naked woman down on the bed. Annie still just sat there trembling for a moment. Britta sat next to her, and hugged her. "I promise it's going to be alright. I'll never let her touch you again." She said as she kissed the brunette on her jacket covered shoulder. For a long moment Britta rested her head on Annie's shoulder, Edison eventually leaning her head on Britta's. She brought Perry's hand to her mouth and kissed it. 

"Thank you." Was all she said before staring out into space for a moment. 

"Why don't you just rest here?" Britta said standing up and grabbing a towel for herself. "I'm going to take a quick shower, then we can decide what we're going to eat tonight." Britta said going into the bathroom. 

Stripping herself down and turning on the hot water, Britta hoped that Annie was going to be alright. She hoped that giving the other woman a little bit of space would do her some good instead of harm. 

She stepped into the shower, moaning a little as the hot water cascaded down her body. She was still sore from her experience with Meghan. 

Outside in the bedroom, Annie pinched herself on the thigh. Part of her honestly couldn't believe that any of this was real, she had been dreaming of this moment ever since she had been taken by Rachel. That Britta would somehow swoop in and rescue her. She never once imagined that the bitchy mean girl Meghan would be involved but the girl had helped secure her escape. 

As she looked around Britta's room she saw a strap on resting on the blondes dresser. Part of her began to panic, remembering all the painful, dirty things that Rachel had been doing to her. Shutting her eyes tightly Annie tried to bury it down. She wasn't with Rachel anymore, she wasn't just a piece of fuckmeat. She was with someone who cared about her, for herself not just her body. Shedding her jacket she grabbed the strap on and walked to the bathroom. 

Britta couldn't think of anything besides what the future might hold for herself and Annie. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even hear the door sliding open behind her. She jumped when she felt a hand graze her ass. "Shit! Annie!" She shouted in surprise as she turned around, before she could get another word out however she was pressed back into the tile wall behind her as Annie captured her into a kiss. 

It was the best kiss of Britta's life. Far more tender and passionate than anything the pair had done before. Her hands instinctively went to Edison's breasts. Massaging them as the brunette stood under the hot water. Annie's hands remained at her shoulders as her tongue entered Britta's mouth. There was no fighting for dominance or control, just two women working together to make the other one feel good, to feel special. 

Their embrace only broke when Britta's hands made their way down around Annie's back to cup her ass. The brunette shuddered at the contact and pulled away. "I'm so sorry Annie" Britta whispered apologetically. 

Annie backed out of the shower and produced the strap on from Britta's room. She got to her knees to pull it up the other woman's hips. As she secured it around the other woman's waist she kissed along Britta's thighs. "I need you, I need this." She said trailing kisses upwards until she had her tongue securely around Britta's nipple. Perry moaned and ached her back forward at the contact. "I need you to fuck me so good I never have to think of Rachel again. Everytime your hands touch my ass I want to be reminded of just how good my girl treats me." She said kissing up the other woman's neck until she reached her jawline. "Do you think you can do that for me Brit?" She asked looking deeply into the other woman's eyes. 

"You bet your ass I can." Britta said with a moan. She turned them around, carefully so that nobody would fall on the floor and crack their head open. Running her fingers through Annie's short brown hair she backed her up against the wall. Bringing her face down so that it was level with Edison's breasts, Britta began to kiss and worship ever inch of them with her lips and tongue. She missed how Annie's breasts felt against her face. She teased the other woman's nipples as she brought her lips to them. 

Annie gasped as she felt the strap on enter her pussy. She had been so focused on all the attention that Britta had given her breasts that she hadn't even noticed where the other woman's hands had moved to. She whimpered as the dildo slide further and further inside of her, never once did Perry remove her face from Annie's cleavage. 

Britta was in heaven. Ever since the last time they were together she had been dreaming of her face being right here again. Between Annie's wonderful breasts. She honestly wasn't sure who was getting more enjoyment from this, her or Annie. With every noise that the other woman made, Britta pressed the fake cock further and further inside of her. The hot water of the shower providing their lube. In a bold move Annie snaked her legs around Britta's waist, lifting herself up against the wall so that she could put all of her weight down on the cock. 

This pressed Britta's face further and further into the other woman's cleavage. She was pretty sure she was in love with the other woman due to this move, her hands rested on Annie's hips to further press into the other woman as they fucked. She found it difficult to breath, almost smothering herself out, but she persisted fucking the other woman. 

"Fuck Britta Yesssss! Right there! Oh fuck me!" Annie said in a husky whisper as she grew closer to her own orgaism. "Oh baby you're so good! Fuck me baby!" Annie moaned. Britta did as she was told, hammering harder and harder, picking up the pace. It didn't matter that she couldn't breath. She was just as close as Annie was to cumming. "BRITTA!" Annie shouted, as she came. Perry couldn't see it below her but Annie immediately braced herself for impact. Instead she was greeted by the sounds of the other woman moaning into her breasts. 

Annie could feel the other woman's legs giving out beneath them as she came. She dropped down to catch Britta, turning her sot that the other woman could rest against the wall for a moment, the both breathlessly rested their foreheads against one another before Britta captured Annie's lips in a kiss. "That was amazing." Britta whispered as she continued to kiss the other woman. 

"It really was." Annie said returning the kisses. "Hope you're not already done for the night though." She said as she grabbed one of Perry's hands and brought it to her ass. "This booty needs a little love too." She said with a smile. From the look on Britta's face is was more than clear that she was up for the challenge. 

For the rest of the shower the pair just washed one another off. There were a few cheeky moments were they would feel one another up, or steal a kiss, but for the most part they acted tenderly and with love. As they exited the shower Britta even let Annie use her fresh towel, telling the brunette where the clean ones were so she could grab one for Perry. 

After she finished toweling herself off, Britta walked into the bedroom, strap on still hanging from her waist. Annie, who had finished drying off first was waiting for her on the middle of the bed. She was on her hands and knees, her cute little ass facing Britta as she wagged it side to side. "I didn't realize that it was my birthday?" Britta said crawling onto the bed behind Annie. She put her hands on both of Edison's asscheeks, squeezing them as she spread them. "Guess I'll just have to enjoy all this cake anyway." She said playfully before she began to eat the other woman's ass. 

Annie immediately had flashbacks of her time with Rachel as the other woman's tongue entered her ass. Granted it wouldn't happen very often. But there was no denying that the other woman would enjoy eating out Edison's ass. With Britta though, it immediately felt different, Britta didn't have the same skills that Rachel had, not that it was a bad thing mind you. What that ment is that she had far less experience doing this. To Annie that made everything feel all the more special, the blonde behind her had sacrificed a lot to get her back. Annie could tell by the involvement of Meghan. That couldn't come at a cheap price. As she felt her pussy begin to get wet again she grabbed Britta by the hair and lightly pulled her away. 

"Its show time babe. Fuck my ass like you mean it." She winked back at the other woman. 

Britta smiled getting on her knees behind the other woman. She lined up the cock with the other woman's asshole but before she trusted inside she paused. "Not this way." She said as she rolled Annie onto her back. Edison looked up at the other woman confused until Perry slide the cock between her ass crack. And into her ass missionary style. "I want you to look me in the eye while I fuck you, I want you to know that its me, not anyone else." Britta said as she pulled Annie into another kiss. Her hips moving forward into the other woman's ass. 

Annie gasped as she felt the rubber enter her. For the first time tonight as something entered her ass she didn't think of Rachel. The other blonde had never fucked her like this before, it was different. As she looked into Britta's eyes she could see the passion, the love radiating out of them. Annie did her best to thrust back into the other woman hoping that Britta would see the same things in her eyes. She brought her lips to the other woman's neck and collar bone. Britta had done such a good job at getting her off in the shower that now Annie wanted to return the favor. She nipped at the other woman's collarbone before cupping her breasts in her hands. Britta moaned above her, the pace quickening. 

Annie wanted more, fuck that needed more. She grabbed at Britta's firm asscheeks and pulled her down harder. Both women moaning uncontrollably as they both came simultaneously. Britta collapsed downward onto Annie, carefully removing the dildo from the other woman's ass. Both covered in sweat, just laid there for a minute cheek to cheek, their arms wrapped around one another. "And to think." Britta gasped for breath. "We just showered." She did with a chuckle. 

Annie returned the laugh. "Yeah, but now it gives us a chance to take another." She smiled up at the other woman. 

Britta kissed her, tenderly but with a fire and a passion that Annie wasn't sure she had ever felt before. "I think I'm starting to love the way you think Annie Edison." She said with a tired smile. 

"Well I'm starting to know that I'm in love with you Britta Perry." She said before being surprised by another kiss. 

"I'm too tired for another shower, let's just stay in bed like this." Britta said her hands resting on the other woman's breasts. 

"Thats fair." Annie said with a giggle. Her hands still resting on Britta's ass. "And by the way." She said looking into the other woman's eyes to make sure that there was no mistaking what she was about to say. "That was the best I've ever had." Before kissing Britta. The two women continued to kiss until the Blinding White Light of the mourning washed over he apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this fic was a blast to write and I really appreciated the request.

**Author's Note:**

> Well hot damn, will Britta be able to convince Annie to give her another shot? Find out next time. 
> 
> So I really want to write a Rivals/Lovers story. Just really tow the line between I hate you but I also kinda wanna fuck your brains out. But I'm not sure on the pairing, if there are any two female characters that you'd be interested in reading a story like this please share and help a writer out for inspiration. Even if its a crossover pairing I'd love to hear it. 
> 
> I'm also thinking of doing an X-Men Evolution series between Rogue and Scarlett Witch. Is that anything ya'll might be interested in? Lemme know.


End file.
